The Transfers
by urqueenizhere
Summary: The wizarding world is in chaos. The truth isn't the truth. Everyone is being shielded and lied to about the truth: Voldemort is winning, and nobody can stop him. In desperation, Dumbledore turns to Chiron who sends his best demigods, the 7, and Nico di Angelo, and Vanessa D'Onorio. The cards that they are dealing hold the fate of Hecate's creations, and it's a dangerous gamble.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER NOW I WILL**

**GO GORGE MYSELF ON COOKIES: (::) (::) (::)**

Chapter One

Harry's POV

"Harry, Harry, get up you oaf!"

I woke up to Ron frantically shaking me on the shoulders and slapping my face over and over. Forget how many he already did. Something was going on. Ron would still be snoring in his bed right now, dreaming of whatever weird family member in some weird country.

"What? Let me sleep Ron. I don't need to get up until like, and hour later."

Ron stared at me as if I had just grown a third eyeball.

"Harry, don't you remember? Today's the day that you, Hermione, and I have to go and be like, the first meeting party with those…_demigods_. Besides, I heard they were gonna' make this really impressive entrance that no wizard can do.

I mentally slapped himself. Of course. The arrival of the _demigods_.

"I heard that some of the demigod girls are really, really pretty. I mean, nobody's seen them before, and nobody knows there names and parentage and powers except for Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, but that's what the rumor is. Perfect looking guys and perfect looking girls. But they're all boyfriend and girlfriend, so… that's kind of disappointing."

I quickly finished dressing and met Hermione in the common room. The air was buzzing with excitement, and Gryffindor couples were milling around. The boys all had their hands tighter on their girlfriend's waist, no doubt due to the rumor of the looks of the demigod boys.

Then, Professor McGonagall rushed in.

"Everyone, settle down," she ordered. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, come stand up here at the front with me. Everyone else, just follow."

Whispering grew intense as the House of Gryffindor was led down to the courtyard that overlooked the sea. The whole school had already gathered, and my heart began to thump painfully in my chest. Malfoy was in the front of the Slytherin crowd, a cruel smile plastered on his face.

"I bet these _half breeds _coming here aren't really powerful at all," he blared loudly. "I bet the teachers haven't released any information on them because they're that weak and helpless. I bet their powers don't even exceed the 1st years, never alone _me_."

Pansy Parkinson sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes grew dreamy, her mouth forming into that familiar sappy smile, and I forced down an urge to throw up. It didn't succeed all the way, and I felt a metallic taste zing into my mouth.

Dumbledore took his place at a makeshift, but official looking podium placed at the front of the courtyard by the sea where all the teachers were gathered. Suddenly, the sea began to rumble and geysers of water shot out, reaching heights of 50 to a hundred feet. A few girls screamed, and lots of people lost their balance due to the quaking ground and fell over.

With a giant shower of water, a ship rose out of the depts. It seemed to be made completely out of water and it shimmered and flowed, with a eerie blue shine like ice. The boat was, in short, a solid, but still liquid water, safe to walk on, but impossible to catch. A kraken-3 of them in fact rose to the surface, and it seemed that mermaids were there too, singing their horrible song. Somebody yelled and pointed to the front of the boat. A couple was standing there, a muscular, black haired boy with a blond girl.

As the ship grew nearer to the courtyard, it began to dissolve into pure streams and spurts of fresh water, and started to make a glittering, watery path to the courtyard. A wave carried the boy and girl to the pathway where they walked to the courtyard where everyone was waiting, and everyone finally got a better look at them.

The rumors that the demigods were pretty attractive were certainly true. The guy had windblown black hair and mesmerizing sea green eyes. He had on an endearing, annoying, lopsided smile on his face, and he was laid back and extremely handsome, and wearing a solid black suit with a green tie which, from his body language, seemed to hate. He was muscular, a lot more than any of the Hogwarts boys, and the girl had curly blond hair with stormy gray eyes. They were warm, but when she saw Malfoy, they immediately became cold and unnerving. She carried a bone blade on the side of her silver Greek style dress and a small, plan, silver circlet rested on her head. Her escort didn't seem to have a weapon in sight, but I definitely knew that he had some kind of trick up his sleeve.

Dumbledore beckoned the 2 demigods to the podium where he shuffled out a list and peered at it. Then he turned his focus to the crowd again.

"I must introduce, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

The crowd took some time to process the information, and didn't brace themselves for the next entrance.

Thunder began to roll, and lightning flashed right above the courtyard. Storming spirits thrashed around above the students' heads and a twister started forming. It blasted the courtyard and people screamed as they scuttled away to the edges for safety. Soon, the wind and storm faded, and in it's place were another 2 demigods.

The boy was a muscular blond, tense and ready to strike, bearing an identical suit and a pale blue tie. A tiny scar was at his upper lip, and it made him look just a little more masculine. He seemed perfect in every way, and when the sun shone down on his blond hair, it looked silvery and bright. The girl was beautiful without even trying. Obviously, she felt nothing towards beauty, but fate had stuck her with it. Her choppy brown hair was decorated with 2 bright blue feathers, and a gold dagger hung in its sheath on her waist. There was a gold sword on the blond guy too, and I looked over at Ron who was gulping.

"May, I present to you, Jason Grace, son of Zeus, and Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Some boys in the crows chuckled at that, especially a red haired boy in the Ravenclaw house. Piper turned to stare at him with a deadly look on her face and put a finger to her lips and made the classic "shh" sound. The red haired boy suddenly stopped abruptly mid-sentence and fell quiet.

"Sleep," Piper commanded. The boy fell over promptly and began snoring. There were a few nervous titters, but that was all. Nobody wanted that happening to them. Instead, they all braced themselves for the next demigod entrance.

And soon, it came.

A giant, gray dragon was flying towards the Hogwarts castle, and circled in above in the sky after confirming that this was the landing spot. The dragon spiraled downwards, and landed heavily on the empty spot that everyone had evacuated after Jason and Piper had arrived. The dragon made contact with the ground and snorted smoke. Harry noticed a girl of about 14 riding in it, who let herself down when the dragon lowered itself. Her hair was curly and brown, speckled with gold, and her eyes were her main part. They were gold. The boys gasped, and the girls did too-in envy. Harry could see boys in the crowd planning quickly in their minds, this girl looked single, and there was no boy there with her. Until the dragon.

The dragon seemed to be shrinking and taking on a more humanoid form, and then it completely morphed into a human being. He was Chinese and stocky, like a linebacker, and a bow and a quiver of arrows were slung over his back. He was tall, and pretty intimidating with the shape shifting and all, but overall, he seemed like a gentle giant.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," Dumbledore announced. "We should have 2 more arrivals, than we shall have the banquet dance."

In answer to what he just said, another dragon began descending upon the crowd. But instead of a real, living one, this one was a machine, sleek and bronzy, with ruby eyes and flames broiling out of its mouth. Seated on it's padded back was yet another couple, a Hispanic guy whose hands were aflame, and an insane smile like he was enjoying the fact. Behind him was a cinnamon haired girl wearing a white tunic dress and loose, boot cut jeans. She had a timeless look on her, and her beautiful face was vaguely familiar, and I reeled back in shock. I was sure that I had seen that face many times before in the mythology book each student was required to read for the demigods' arrival. A gasp from Hermione confirmed his guess. It was Calypso.

The couple dismounted, with the Hispanic fake gagging with his red tie on. He smiled lopsidedly at the crowd and was about to say something weird when Dumbledore announced the couple.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Calypso, daughter of Atlas."

Already the boys were dreaming, a glazed look in their eyes. I could certainly understand-first Annabeth with her blond hair and her steely eyes, then Piper with her casual beauty, Hazel with her exotic looks, and now Calypso, and immortal with timeless, never aging looks. The girls were simply drooling over themselves with envy at Percy, and Jason, and all the girls' beauty.

Then, someone let out a yell, and pointed to the ground. In panic, I realized that my shadow was being ripped away from him, as with everyone else's. The sky grew pitch black, and a howling wind arose. Terrified screams erupted as the ground began to crack under their feet, and in everyone's horror, skeletons and other undead poured out. The Hogwarts ghosts flooded out of the castle, even paler if possible, and threw themselves down at a massive cloud of shadows in the middle of the courtyard. The professors took out their wands and tried to stop what was happening, but not even the simplest spell would work. The magic was gone from their wands. The shadows began to solidify and condense into 2 human shapes, and as suddenly as it had started, it was gone. The skeletons and undead were gone, crawling back to the unworldly cracks, and the sky reverted back to its original color. In the place where the shadows had been was the last couple.

"Nico di Angelo, son of H-"

The boy who raised his hand cut off Dumbledore. On his ring finger glittered a wicked looking silver skull ring.

"We can speak for ourselves," he answered coolly. The girls sighed. His voice was like velvet with a slight Greek and Italian accent mixed together. He had high cheekbones and was pretty handsome, with olive skin, raven hair, and dressed in an identical suit with a silver tie. But his girl was to die for.

Her hair was thick, and a shiny shade of obsidian, and arranged into a bun that looked exactly like a rose with a chain of diamonds, pea-sized. Her face was like a true goddess, with a snowy complexion and blood red lips. She was wearing a black dress, the Greek style skirt covered with black diamonds, and a black sash around her arms. Everything on her couldn't have been cheap, and the diamonds on her dress alone would drain practically the entire Malfoy fortune. Harry smirked when he saw that Malfoy was realizing it too, that this "half breed" as he called them was better off and richer than he was.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Vanessa D'Onorio, _blessed _daughter of Hecate."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and smiled. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, please greet them appropriately. They are a great asset to this school in the time that they will be here."

My insides felt if they were curdling inside his body, writhing and screaming with anxiety. The demigods' expressions looked mixed. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper looked pretty open, but Jason had his hand on his sword. Hazel looked merely interested, and Frank seemed just as nervous as Harry was. Leo's attention span had clearly buzzed out, and Calypso was trying to scold him. Nico and Vanessa were expressionless, but their eyes burned.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Hermione stuttered. "We are...uh...so glad to have you here. Like Dumbledore said, you'll be a great asset to us in your stay here at our school."

Hermione then stepped forward and shook the leader's hand, which mutually with the whole demigod group, seemed to be Percy and Annabeth, with Jason close behind. She had a smile on her face, but I could clearly tell that she was clearly terrified, and soon, I realized that he felt the exact same way. I wiped his hands on his robe, but it didn't do much good. Ron was pallid, and beckoned for me to go first, and pushed me forward.

Percy smiled at him and shook his hand, then wrapped his arm around Annabeth as she shook too. My hands were cold and clammy, and his robe wasn't all that absorbent. They just slid right off.

Jason shook his hand like some kind of diplomat, and Piper just performed the action nonchalantly, leaning into her boyfriend's chest after she was done. Leo refused with a grin on his face. Then his hands burst into flames. Calypso, and Hazel went by easily, with Frank pumping my arm up and down like a linebacker, probably accidentally. Nico and Vanessa shook my hand reluctantly, their skin as cold as ice. I quickly walked back to his friends while Dumbledore turned to the crows again.

"The banquet dance will now begin. Please proceed to the Great Hall if you wish to enter, nobody under the Year 5."

The crowd adjoined, milling away, with the younger kids hovering around for a few minutes more, muttering, and whispering and giggling until Professor McGonagall ran over and shooed them away. The demigods were being led there by Flitwick, which Leo kept mimicking rather well. The ghosts of Hogwarts were still on their knees, and when Nico flicked his hand, they scattered in fear and floated away the best that they could.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, listen to me."

The Golden Trio spun around to face Dumbledore.

"The demigods are much more powerful then you think," he said in a hushed voice. "I'll fill you in, as they might be rather shockers to see, and possibly cause some harm, physically-and mentally. Percy controls the water and the creatures in it. He can create storms and talk to horses, which are actually his brethren. He actually has some type of ownership with a black pegasus. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. She's masterful at plans, very tactful, and a skilled fighter like Percy. If you were ever to get in her way..."

Ron gulped. "We understand Professor."

"Jason is the son of Zeus. He controls the wind, can fly, summon even greater storms, control the wind spirits and electricity. He is not Greek like Percy and Annabeth. He is Roman. Piper however, is Greek. her mother is Aphrodite, though how, I really do not know. She can charmspeak you. If she told you to jump off a cliff, you would do it. She is rather dangerous, in spite of her parentage. Leo is son of Hephaestus. He's immune to fire, can build practically anything. Not much is known about Calypso. Frank is Roman too, as is Hazel. Frank is a shape-shifter, and a master at archery. He is descended from one of the Argonauts himself. Hazel...is a reborn. She was born in the 1900s. So was her half brother, Nico-1900s too. They are both demigods puled out of time. Hazel's father was the Roman counterpart of Hades. She controls the wealth in the world. She could just put her hand to the ground and pull up an entire sack of diamonds. Nico's father is the Greek counterpart-Hades. He controls the dead. You saw what the Hogwarts ghosts did for him right there. bow to him. He can summon the undead to fight for him, and summon hellfire in his bare hand just as easily as we pick up our wands. He is a deadly necromancer, and not a person you would want for an enemy. Vanessa is the daughter of the maker of wizards-Hecate. She is also the _blessed_ daughter of Hecate, which means she has extra power. She can do large scale magic, enough to bring down 3 dragons in a matter of minutes, and can create visions and simulations that seem so real, a person can go entirely insane with only 5 minutes with her. She is a masterful fighter, and a valuable ally-and a horrible enemy. She can also do everything that a wizard can do with their wand."

Dumbledore looked up at the sky.

"I think I have kept you here for long enough, go."

I nodded, and the Golden Trio left the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember, I STILL DO NOT OWN PJO/HOO OR HARRY POTTER. NOW I WILL GORGE MYSELF ON WAFFLES**

**# # # # #**

**Percy's POV**

The 7th year that Flitwick had dumped on them ahead of the demigods, to lead them looked exactly like a weasel. He had fuzzy brown hair cropped close to his head, and there was a bulge in his lip from oversize buckteeth. And he smelled like a weasel too. I must have looked like what, seasick?, while Annabeth waved away the stench with her hand, keeping her straight face. If this was a graduating student of Hogwarts, I couldn't wait to see what the others might be like. Maybe if they were lucky, they would look like chipmunks. Or prairie dogs.

Piper kept picking at her dress with quiet sounds of discomfort, and Vanessa looked bored and unimpressed. Jason looked totally confused, and nobody could blame him either.

When the group reached the Great Hall, the weasel immediately took off on his own, leaving us standing there. I gripped Annabeth's shoulder tighter as the whispers and giggles mounted, and soon, the wizards and witches had surrounded them completely in a half circle, and a blond-headed boy strode forward.

"Ha, half breeds, aren't you?" he started. "They should keep you in the pigsty you half animals. Or use you for transfiguration class. I'm sure that you would make wonderful teapots, with all the steam that's coming out of your ears right now."

Jason stepped forward, his muscles flexing and his eyes burning with anger.

"No! Don't do it!" Piper yelped, and Jason immediately went back to his place. Thank the gods for her, or else, we would all be in a really hot mess. We probably already were.

Egghead stepped forward, and puffing up his chest, stalked over and poked Jason's chest hard with his finger.

"What is it, half-animal, are you having an urge to kill me right now? Rip out my intestines? Eat my organs? Are you a filthy werewolf, Grace? You shouldn't be around Piper then. I'll take her."

Piper writhed in his grip while Jason tackled Egghead. For once, his eyes showed actual fear, as he realized that he was like a chick next to a rooster Jason.

"Stop, stop!" Piper screamed. "Jason, you'll only get us into more trouble!"

Jason stepped back and glared at the trembling Egghead on the floor.

"I'll tell my father about this!" he screamed, partially in fury and partially in pain and fear. "He'll have you removed, destroyed, gone!"

I sensed sudden movement from the back of my group, and Vanessa walked up to Egghead and leaned over him. Nico had a surprised look on his face. Vanessa wasn't exactly the talker. But when she did, everyone listened. Even him.

"Would you like to meet my mother…Draco Lucius Malfoy? It'll be very pleasant. After all, my mother, Hecate, is the one who created the magical race."

"And what can she do?" Malfoy sneered, but he had uneasiness in his eyes. "Make my eye twitch. Snap my wand? I can always buy another. After all, we have an _incredible_ fortune."

"But how much will it cost to regain your magical powers?" Vanessa whispered in a dangerously deadly, quiet tone. I gulped. Whenever Vanessa spoke like that, everyone shut up and knew better than to rattle off anymore. She was going to do something. Even Nico listened when that happened.

"W-We have the money. And besides, I know that you aren't powerful enough."

I mentally face-palmed myself. This "Malfoy" dude apparently had the sense of a blowfish, and I knew what I was talking about form personal experience. You just say hi, and they blow up. Great friends, they are.

Vanessa's eyes burned with an insanely huge amount of anger. She raised her hand in the air…


	3. Chapter 3

**TO READERS: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO OR HARRY POTTER (SADLY) NOW I WILL GORGE MYSELF ON COOKIES**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

With a swish of her hand, Malfoy doubled over just as he was getting up, and started retching and twisting in agony. His features were even more pallid, and ash gray, his lips turning blue. Something was wisping out of his mouth, a gold vapor that was intensifying by the minute. Malfoy choked and gurgled, and by this point, even he was smart enough to realize that Vanessa was leaching something important out of him.

The last of the gold vapor exited the blond boy's mouth and hung in a misty orb in the air. Everyone in the crowd was frozen with fear and a self-reprimanding interest. Vanessa clenched her hand, and the orb condensed into a vial of brightly shining liquid. Where the bottle came from, I don't know, and I don't want to know anyways.

Malfoy shakily stood up and drew out his wand, which looked pretty ridiculous to me, I mean, a wand is just a stick that you wave in the air.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" He paused, obviously waiting for something to happen. "Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!" His face went ashen. "No….no…"

Malfoy looked up at Vanessa, pure fear on his face.

"What did you do to me, what did you do to me?!"

Vanessa looked unfazed.

"You said I wasn't powerful enough. Now, you are the powerless one. Do you feel it? Do you feel it?" Her voice dropped yet another couple decibels as her voice went quieter and deadlier. "You are no longer a wizard-a person capable of performing magic. You've become, what do you call it? Oh right, a _MUGGLE._ But you have magical parents, don't you? Doesn't that make you a squib?

The fear in Malfoy's face was replaced by pure, insane rage.

"Give me my powers back!" he roared. "You filthy half-breed!"

To my horror, Malfoy actually lunged at Vanessa, catching her by the shoulders, and started shaking her. Instantly Nico shot forward like a bullet and grabbed her attacker by the throat, his Stygian iron sword unsheathed. He held the razor sharp point against the pale skin, his black eyes ablaze. Cracks started appearing in the Great Hall's floor, and skeletons climbed out, clacking their jaws, armed to the teeth.

"No."

Nico froze and stared at Vanessa's beautiful, expressionless face. "He doesn't deserve that."

She calmly walked over to Malfoy and slid a finger underneath his chin and raised it up. I think…"

Malfoy cut her off, crying, "You'll be banned for this, my fath-"

His face went slack with horror, and he let out a horrible, piercing scream. Malfoy curled up into a ball, trying to hide from something that was not there. He cried out in pain and batted at something invisible, or at something that only he could see. Then he shot straight up and kicked as if wild dogs were attacking him. There was a calculated look on his attacker's face, yet it was also serene with a calming smile. I fought down a sense of coldness. Vanessa was enjoying this?

Suddenly, Malfoy's spasming stopped, and he lay on the floor, gasping and panting. Vanessa had created a simulation for him, a realistic vision.

She glided over to her adversary, the black diamonds on her dress glittering in the candlelight. She didn't look as angelic when she had first came anymore, Vanessa looked more dangerous, more capable. She removed the vial from a fold in her skirt where the diamonds had made a nest for hit, and smashed it down on the floor next to Malfoy's face.

"You want your magic back? Here it is. Lick it up. Lick it up."

Malfoy was now completely helpless. His only choice was to obey her, humiliating himself in front of almost half the school. He licked up the golden liquid, and sighed as he felt magic return to his veins. Everyone was plastering him with stares, and Pansy Parkinson was sobbing.

Vanessa had gone way too far. But then again, the little creep had really deserved it, and I pushed down my emerging feelings of guilt. Vanessa glided away towards Nico, and the two of them resumed their spot in the back of the group casually, as if nothing had just happened. The other wizards circled away, with fearful looks on their faces, and the morning simply continued.

**ALSO, I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO THE STORY, "GOING HOME" BY caroline2047. THANK YOU FOR READING AND IF YOU WANT, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Readers, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO OR HARRY POTTER! Now please enjoy this new chapter**

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

I'm watching the demi-gods squabble through the corner of my eye. Their all gathered around their cauldrons, waving their arms and speaking in some kind of strange language that I'd never really heard before. Malfoy had fled to the other side of the room, and he watched them harrowingly, trying to act suave, in front of everyone after what happened at the morning welcoming banquet, but not exactly pulling it off. He looked exactly like a withered dandelion.

Snape is stalking around the classroom, examining potions as they cook away. He clears away Neville's potion with a sniff of disdain. Again. But it didn't seem to be all too bad compared to the demigods' potions.

They've basically pureed all the ingredients with their weapons, and they're all squinting at the board as if they haven't read a single word in their life. Leo is trying to boil his potion, but he's all but incinerated his cauldron. Frank is trying to taste one. Percy is playing with his potion, forming it into little shapes with his powers while Annabeth is diligently stirring hers. Diamonds and other gems have popped up all around a sweating Hazel, and I see Seamus trying to filch one, and a rebel diamond shoots up and smacks him in the eye. Nico and Vanessa have empty cauldrons, and just standing there against the wall, obviously not caring while Snape glides over.

"What is this, Mr. Jackson?" he asked icily, holding up a fistful of caterpillar and beetles' eye swirl smoothie with a dash of dragon's blood. "Tell me, can you read?"

"No, I actually can't if you haven't notice yet. I'm dyslexic."

My mouth immediately dropped open. He's like, 17, and he doesn't even know how to read?!

"Well, what have you done in the past 17 years, Jackson?" Snape remarked sarcastically.

Percy blinked.

"I've fought 2 Titans, more if you count my time in Tarturas, I'm praetor for the Romans, been to the Underworld, and lived through 2 wars."

More gasping.

"2 wars?!" Snape roared.

Frank meekly piped up, raising his hand like he was about to be scolded. "

"You know," he started nervously, "It's only 2 wars you know. You should really be talking to Jason and Piper and Leo. They brought down Gaea. Octavian too, but he's dead, good riddance." Then he flushed red, realizing what he had just said.

The whole class was staring at them, mouths hanging open in shock.

Vanessa, obviously caring nothing about what was going on plopped down on her chair and whistled. Instantly, Malfoy scurried forward and formed himself into a human ottoman, which Vanessa plopped her legs down on rather hard. He winced and nearly fell, but managed to stay upright.

"What have you done with Mr. Malfoy?" Snape growled incredulously.

Vanessa looked confused. "I just tamed him. That's all."

"And you, Mr. di Angelo? What are you doing?"

"Huh, oh, nothing really. Just observing that you really need to change your shampoo brand." Calypso nodded fervently.

"It was even worst that Odysseus's," she complained. "That guy had a MAJOR odor problem. I actually keep a vial of it on me for self defense." That caught Leo's attention.

"Can I borrow some?"

"For what use, Valdez?" Snape snarled. "A prank?"

Leo looked taken aback and plastered and exaggerated, surprised look on his face.

"Whoa, Grease-Head has brains. I thought they just dripped out already."

"Quiet!" Snape roared. "Back to work! I expect your potions to be perfect by the end of this classtime!"

Annabeth blinked.

"But Professor, Seaweed Brain here messed mine up permanently. He sneezed in my cauldron, and I guess it didn't really like whatever he put in it that way."

Snape waved his hands maniacally, his eyes flashing. "DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" he screamed.

"We can't have detention," Jason put in. "We need to train."

"I don't care if you have to skip training, you've been through wars, WARS! I'm sure you'll survive your time here."

"With you?" Hazel looked surprised. "I doubt that's going to happen. Sorry, did I offend you?"

Snape gave out a scream of frustration and stalked away, kicking away Vanessa's Malfoy ottoman, who fainted promptly on the spot.

Piper gave a prone Malfoy a nudge with the tip of her toe.

"Is he dead? Can I have his family fortune if he's dead?"

"I claim the mansion," said Percy defiantly.

"Fine, leave the library to me," Annabeth cut in. "You'll let all that knowledge in there go to waste."

"What knowledge?" Percy looked shocked to me. "It's probably all books about how much money they have and their giant family tree. Which I really don't want to know about."

Piper opened her mouth to stay something, but I surged forward towards them.

"Guys," I started. "You should really go now. Vanessa got some hate-mail from his dad, and he should really wash his own mouth out with soap."

"We'll go train," Percy said, shrugging. "I need to stab something that's not Snape. Or Malfoy. Or Octavian if he were alive. Or Ares. Or-"

"That's enough," Annabeth interrupted. "Lets go."

The demigods filed out, drawing their weapons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember Readers, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO OR HARRY POTTER (SADLY) Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Harry's POV

I was walking to lunch with Ron and Hermione when Colin Creevey bowled into me at full speed. His camera flew from his hands, and the lenses shattered against the stone floor. His face immediately showed horror as he gaped at the sight of his broken camera.

Hermione picked up the camera and fixed it with a wave of her wand. The glass shard flew back into place and connected again, and she handed it off to Colin.

"Where are you going anyways?" Hermione asked him just when he was about to take off running again. "You're not allowed into Hogsmeade until next week's visit."

"Oh, I'm not going to Hogsmeade," he explained. "The demigods kicked out the Slytherin Quidditch team out so they could train. And they couldn't anyways, because when Malfoy saw them, he took off running. There's a huge crowd out there watching them already. My friend's saving my seat while I get my camera."

Hermione gasped.

"I was only joking when I went and told them to train!"

"You sounded pretty convincing to me," Ron commented. "And besides, it was a perfect 'Escape-from-the-Snape', and I would've grabbed it too.

"Don't be sarcastic," Hermione snapped," and Ron looked shocked.

"I'm not! And besides, I want to go see the demigods train."

'Well…" Hermione looked uncertain. "You need to eat."

"The Great Hall's empty 'Mione." Ron pointed out. "Everyone's gone to the Quidditch field."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine, fine!"

Ron whooped and pumped his fist in the air. Then he took off.

"Ron, wait!' I yelled. But he was already long gone. I didn't feel like running, so I slowed down so Hermione could catch up with me."

"Its weird, she said.

"What?"

"Why are the demigods even here? Dumbledore's not saying it, they're not saying it. All they've done so far is walk out of class and terrorize Malfoy, but I'm not going to complain about that last one."

I mused over it for a little bit.

"Maybe they have something to teach us," I suggested. I was getting her point, though.

Hermione shook her head.

"If they came to teach us something, they would've announced it or something like that already. Dumbledore would've said it too."

Hermione lifted her head toward the distance.

"Oh wow, everyone really did go to the Quidditch field. The stands are packed. I think the whole school's practically there. Except for Malfoy, I guess."

As we drew nearer, we could hear sword clangs and the crowd cheering. A wave of water shot into the air, and the crowd oohed and gasped.

"Come on, there's a huge crowd, and I really want a good seat before they're all gone. You think Ron saved us any?"

Hermione and I pushed through the throng of people to the entrance of the giant arena, which wasn't really easy to do. There seemed to be some kind of hold-up at the place, and the jingling of coins and outraged yells.

"Oi, Harry, Hermione, over here!" Ron was waving from the first row of seats, 2 more reserved on either sides of him. I eagerly made my way into the arena, but someone stopped me.

"Harry, you can't just sneak in. You have to pay your _admission_ first."

I looked up into the face of Fred Weasely.

"What do you mean, _admission_?!" I yelled. Fred simply held out his hand.

"Well, everybody's coming here, and we need some extra moolah to make the prototype of a new joke shop item. So, we just came here to make it!"

Knowing that arguing with the twins weren't going to much good, I scrounged out 2 Sickles, one for me, and one for Hermione. Fred took it with exaggerated gusto, and beckoned for us to enter.

The entire field was a total warzone. A few fires were blazing in some places, and water covered a section of it. A part of the seating section was deserted; a cloud was raining over it. It shot down a lightning bolt and incinerated a chair.

I quickly made my way over to Ron with Hermione and sat down. Ron had his eyes glued on the battlefield and didn't even look away when he started talking to us.

"You guys should've totally come earlier," he said. "Percy blasted Frank into the air, and then he turned into a giant goldfish. How did he know what I was craving?"

I stared at him.

"You were craving fish? What else?"

"Everything that Piper just shot out of that horn thingy of hers. It sprays out food. Dang, if I had that…"

"Look, Ron," Hermione started. "Harry and I've been talking on our way here."

"I'm not really surprised, 'Mione."

Hermione flustered.

"It's not about homework or anything, Ron. We were talking about why the demigods are even here. They're absolutely horrible at classes - you just saw what happened in Snape's class, and if they're here to teach us something, why haven't they done it already?"

Ron shrugged. "Beats me, ooh, look at that fight between Frank and Jason."

Jason had created a miniature hurricane around himself. Lightning was frying the grass around him and thunder was deafening the spectators closest to him. Frank was some kind of basilisk, (Harry shivered), but without the poisonous eyes.

"Wow, a drakon," Hermione breathed.

Vanessa and Hazel were battling each other fiercely. Nico looked helplessly torn between the two of them, not knowing if he should ally with his sister or his girlfriend. Vanessa sent a bar of magic toward Hazel's face, but she ducked just in time, and it hit Malfoy right in the face while he'd been trying to run away to the other side of the arena. He collapsed on the ground face-first.

Piper lifted her cornucopia and blew it right into the Gryffindor crowd. Turkey legs and little cakes showered in, and Ron lunged for them. He managed to catch two turkey legs and a cake in his mouth which he scarfed down immediately."

"I am really going to ask Fred and George to steal that for me," he said, between bites of cake and turkey.

"Don't", Hermione warned. "Vanessa will probably turn you into another ottoman like she did with Malfoy, except you'll be serving Piper instead."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone went silent, even Leo who extinguished his fires. Snape was in the middle of the field, his eyes burning with fury.

"We needed to train," Annabeth said defiantly. 'Or else-"

"Or else what-"

A splintering crash echoed through the air. The deserted, raining section of the seating area collapsed, and a hydra fought his way in.

Snape turned the color of baby powder while the Hogwarts students screamed and scattered. Crabbe and Goyle picked up Malfoy by the arms and started dragging him away.

Percy and Annabeth launched themselves at the first one. Annabeth landed on its back and started to secure the tail, which started whipping around and throwing projectiles everywhere. A stray one stuck a Hufflepuff kid on the shoulder, and he went down. I stared at the three monsters that had just broken in. Nico and Vanessa were tackling the 2nd with Jason, and Piper ran over to help Percy and Annabeth. Frank, Hazel, and Leo were battling the third, with Frank as a full grown elephant.

Percy managed to lop off the tail of his monster and Annabeth vengefully stabbed it in the eye. With a guttural groan of pain, fear, and rage, the monster dissolved into gold dust.

Vanessa was weaving from side to side, blasting her manticore with magic and slicing its face time from time to keep it busy while Hazel sneaked to its tail. She cut off the dangerous catapult, and Vanessa plunged her sword into its maw. One more down.

Frank seemed to be doing all the work, which wasn't actually much. He was trampling the manticore, the he just sat down. A poof of gold dust enveloped him, and everyone started coughing.

Jason stormed over to Snape, _literally_, and pointed to the mess.

"That, is what happens, Grease-Head," he snarled. The demigods stalked out of the Quidditch field, leaving and ominous silence from everyone behind.

**Old Voldy's coming into the story now, a little more action is going to come up!**


	6. Just an Author's Note!

**JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**(AND NO, I'M NOT DISCONTINUING THIS STORY OR GIVING IT UP FOR ADOPTION OR ANYTHING)**

**TO READERS, I AM NOW ACCEPTING BETA-READING REQUESTS! THE 1ST 2 AUTHORS TO SUBMIT THEIR STORIES TO ME WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE LATEST CHAPTER WHEN REVISION IS DONE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for waiting a longer time than usual for the next update! My computer went through some kind of seize-up lockdown and I could not get into IT AT ALL!**

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO OR HARRY POTTER! ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

"Hermione, can you please do my homework?"

I looked up into the face of Percy Jackson."

"What homework do you have?" I asked.

"Uh, I have an essay on how important it is to not talk back to the teacher for Potions, another one of those essays for Transfiguration, divination homework which I'm just guessing on, and that's it."

I frowned. "What about that History of Magic homework that Professor Binns gave us?"

"Oh, none of us have to worry about that," Percy explained. "Nico's taking care of it."

"Oh wow," I exclaimed, pretty surprised. I'd looked it up and it said that demigods who were dyslexic couldn't write much. "He's actually doing it for you?"

"No, of course not." Percy looked shocked. "He's going to brainwash Professor Binns tomorrow. Isn't that obvious?"

"Oh, I said dryly. "I thought so. That's a wonderful method."

"I know, isn't it?"

"Hey, Hermione, will you do _my _homework?"

Frank Zhang bounded over as a bulldog, his homework clenched between his bulldog teeth. I gingerly took the saliva drenched papers in my fingers and tried not to wince or cry or anything.

"Why are you a bulldog in the first place?" I asked.

Frank looked unsurprised.

"I just took a nap in this form. Why, is that so surprising?"

"Where are the others? Are they going to come too now, begging for me to do their homework because, oh, I forgot, you guys can't even _read_?" I asked dryly.

"Actually…" Percy started. "I really don't know where they are."

"You don't even know where your own girlfriend is?!" I exclaimed.

Frank coughed.

"Don't forget me. I think Hazel's with Nico and Vanessa. Jason and Piper went to some place together. And just forget about Leo and Calypso. I saw Annabeth patrolling the halls looking for something she can dig her knife into. She's getting caged, Percy, you're going to be lucky if she doesn't spear you and all. I know you're a happy, goody-go couple, but-"

Frank wisely shut his mouth.

Suddenly there was a giant explosion outside the Gryffindor common room, and screaming pierced the air. Frank and Percy immediately raced outside, with Frank still in bulldog formed. He seemed disoriented, and he had (accidentally, I'm sure) into a miniature poodle. Percy had drawn a bronze sword, and Frank was still…just Frank.

I fell out of my chair as another explosion rocked the air and floor. A shrill cry echoed through the air, "Death Eaters!"

I raced out instantly, drawing my wand. Harry was looking furious, and Ron was pale faced and sweating as he ran after him. All three of us fell out of the portrait hole of the Fat Lady and looked around in horror.

Black robed Death Eaters were swarming around on broomsticks, others were on the ground like foot soldiers. They had obviously planned for this, since each one carried an iron sword at their waist, which they were trying to use. Their skill paled in comparison to the demigods, but they had their numbers.

Harry jumped off from us, using Ron as a launchpad and hurtled himself into the fray. The Death Eaters saw him and started to swarm to him, but the demigods moved closer to him and arranged themselves into a perfect defensive circle. It was like they had practiced this tactic before-hand.

Professors started spiraling in, shooting out spells from their wands, while I squeezed into the defensive circle.

"Hey!" Jason complained. "Get back!"

"You need help," I argued.

"Let us deal with it," he growled back. "Either get inside the circle or run."

"He's right," Percy offered, stabbing a Death Eater, who went down clutching his chest. "Shoo."

"Not on my life!" I snarled defiantly, pushing by him. Annabeth gave a muffled groan of frustration as she dodged a spell and stabbed at the sea of black with her knife.

"Stay away Squirrel." Then her expression softened. "You need to get safe."

"This was my battle in the first place!" I screamed, frustration turning into rage. "I should be handling this!"

"Then go help Ron over there? What's happening to him, hmm?"

I hissed in fury and looked over in Ron's direction. Death Eaters were pinning his arms back. They had already disarmed him and were strapping him to a broomstick.

Piper ran over with me, her knife already drawn. She made short work of half of the Death Eaters and was screaming commands.

"Sleep, die, roll over!" she scolded. The Death Eaters fell over and obeyed her while she practically destroyed them. I unharnessed Ron who was looking at Piper as if she was his saving grace. Which in a way was kind of true.

"Help, help!"

I turned my gaze into the opposite direction and saw Death Eaters trying to capture more students while the bulk of the force tackled the demigods. They were trying to target Hazel and Nico, and some were intent on keeping Percy and Jason away from them.

I ran over to where the attackers were trying to capture yet more students and started slicing the straps which bound them. They tore off toward the teachers who immediately pushed them to safety and kept on fighting. Then the first one took off.

"A 3rd year girl was screaming as the broomstick which she was tied to lifted into the air. The rider of it flew out through a hole in the ceiling =, and others followed, like a giant black tornado. The Death Eaters were trying to capture as many people as possible, and Jason rushed forward.

Instantly, powerful gusts of wind knocked the black clad kidnappers out of the air where they butted into the walls and were knocked unconscious. The teachers were freeing the terrified students and making quick work of the Death Eaters.

A cry of triumph rang through the already deafening air and was echoed by the gasps of the defenders. The Death Eaters had broken the circle and it seemed that every one of them was now heading to Harry and trying to straddle up the demigods-without much luck. The teachers were fighting to get there, but it was useless against the hordes of enemies.

"Harry!" I screamed, running toward him, bumping into one of the demigods. Nico groaned in exasperation and pushed me to the side. Just then, one of the wizards drew his sword and stabbed him in the shoulder. He went down.

Harry was fending off the attackers the best he could, with some kind of mad fury. His eyes were ablaze as he fought against the few Death-Eaters that had broken through Percy's and Jason's combined hurricane. Lightning was frying the Death Eaters that tried to get to the Boy-Who-Lived. One went down in the air as a lightning bolt set his broom on fire. His captive plummeted down where he was safely caught by the teachers.

But even for that, I could tell that the situation was steadily getting worse. There were just too many Death Eaters. No matter how skillful the teachers were, or how powerful the demigods seemed, the tide was turning against us.

Most of demigod girls-Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Vanessa, were battling for their lives against the black horde. Annabeth easily took out an entire pack of them using her sword and Piper caused several of them to go madly insane, making monkey noises and knocking eachothers' noggins. Ricocheting precious crystals wizzed through the air like bullets, their beautiful, sharp points exposed. But it still wasn't enough.

Vanessa turned sharply to avoid a spell, and suddenly caught the sight of Nico, which the Death Eaters were trying to capture. Despite his bleeding shoulder, he was fighting tooth and nail to evade them. Skeletons were rising from the ground in full armor and bashing some of their brains out. Vanessa charged in his direction, but the left flank came at her. A deadly sword sailed through the air into her direction. Hazel managed to tackle her, pushing her into safety, but she fell right into the Death Eaters who cheered. They scooped her up and immediately started binding her to a broomstick.

"No!" I yelled, and took off toward them, Annabeth and Frank (as a very inconspicuous elephant) on my heels. Most of the Death Eaters attacking Harry were either dead, severely wounded, or unconscious. They seemed to give up and came right after us.

"Leave! Retreat!" one Death Eater bellowed. He was already up in the air on a slightly larger broomstick-the leader.

"We have the captives that the Dark Lord has commandeered us the take!" he roared. "Leave!"

He swung around to face Harry who was shaking in rage uncontrollably.

"We'll get you next time," he sneered. "The Dark Lord will kill you eventually."

Nico lay knocked out on one of the broomsticks, a nasty looking cut over his eye. Hazel was struggling against her restraints, a wild, fearful look in her eyes. Frank morphed into a cheetah and lithely dodged the enemy and reached Hazel. But right before he could start freeing her, the flyer took off.

Frank leaped upwards and snagged one claw on Hazel's restraints. The Death Eater snarled and blasted a jet of light into his face. He fell, twisting in the air, as a dark cloud of Voldemort's followers rose into the air. Vanessa screamed and stumbled to the ground, while Percy and Jason tried to blast them out of they air, one with water, one with lightning and storm.

But I knew that it wouldn't work. The two of them were just too drained physically and emotionally, from all the energy they had just exerted, and from witnessing in person, the capture of two of their friends. The dark tornado spiraled through the remains of the school's hall and were gone.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! (DON'T WORRY, THE HAPPY STUFF HAPPENS. YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. OR DOES IT?)**


	8. Just another Author's Note!

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! MY PARENTS TOOK MY COMPUTER AWAY (MY MOM STOLE MY MOUSE BECAUSE SHE ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT WRITING WAS UNIMPORTANT, AND I COULD LIVE WITHOUT IT, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT SHE GOT JEALOUS OVER THE COMPUTER. SHE TRIED TO HAVE IT SET IN HER BATHROOM, YES, HER BATHROOM, SO ONLY SHE COULD ACCESS IT.)**

**DON'T WORRY, THE CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY AT LEAST TOMORROW NIGHT. SHE (MY MOM'S) ONLY GIVING ME 20 MINUTES (AFTER YELLING AT ME). **

**BY THE WAY, HAS ANYONE SEEN THE MAROON 5 'ANIMALS' MUSIC VIDEO. IT CREEPS ME OUT SO BAD...whimper...**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry's POV

Piper's dagger fell to the floor and clattered ominously. The whole building was deadly silent. Students were shaking in shock and agony twisted Frank's face. Vanessa was unsteadily leaning against the wall, a blank look on her face. Her eyes registered nothing.

There was a stinging sensation on my cheek and I touched it gingerly. My fingers came away sticky with blood.

Percy strode over to Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek and stroked her hair. Frank choked back a sob and Vanessa's eyes stayed that unnerving, blank, glassy look. They were suffering the most out of all the demigods; they had lost a major aspect of their lives.

"This won't do us any good," Jason rasped. "We have to take action. We have to rescue the people taken. We have to fight back."

"I agree," Piper spoke up. "We can't let these…Death Eaters get away with this. We just can't."

The teachers murmured in agreement, and Dumbledore shuffled forward to the demigods. Jason looked shell shocked, and Leo was miserably tapping his foot against the crumbled floor.

"You lost two of your number tonight," Dumbledore started. "And we _will_ retrieve them, as well as the students that we have lost."

Percy nodded. "We'll do anything that we can."

Dumbledore turned back to the teachers.

"Help the students, repair the hall, and set up extra defenses, anything that you can do! The Death Eaters must not be able to get in again."

"Now," he said softly, turning to face the demigods again. " Follow me. Ron, Harry, Hermione, too. We have to talk."

I followed Dumbledore with the others as they dragged themselves behind him. Percy and Jason looked completely exhausted, which did make sense. They had just produced a miniature hurricane, zapped at least a quarter of all the Death Eaters, and defeated about half of what was left. And they had lost two of their friends.

"How did those Death Eaters get in?" Hermione whispered in my ear. "And why were they trying to _capture_ people. Why didn't they just kill them?"

"I don't know, Hermione," I whispered back. "Who knows? We have to get them back, though."

Dumbledore led us through the hall that led us to his office. He raised his arms.

"Acid Pops," he said plainly. Leo looked confused.

"Excuse me grandfather," he interrupted. "But do you have a healthcare plan? Acid can be rather nasty."

Calypso stamped on his foot, and Leo fell silent.

"I guess not," he muttered under his breath.

I stayed close behind Dumbledore along with Hermione and Ron. The demigods still had their weapons out, and it didn't look exactly good for me if they decided to run me through with it. The cut on my cheek still stung like crazy, and that pain would be a hundred times worse if anyone tried to stab me like the demigods did with some of those demigods.

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe it. We'd failed. We'd succeeded in defending Harry from capture, but the price was too high. Nico and Hazel were gone. And there was so much we didn't even know. Why had the Death Eaters targeted them in the first place? It was like they were two of the designated targets. Where had they taken them? Frank and Vanessa were taking it way too hard on themselves for that.

I looked over at the two, suffering people, my arm sill on Annabeth's shoulder. Frank looked exhausted, and just what he had been like on our first quest, the one to Alaska, fearful, scared to let anyone down. And now, he felt like he really had.

Vanessa was walking robotically, her glazed eyes staring point blank ahead. They were sad and empty, and her once lustrous hair was dull and limp, reflecting her mood perfectly.

"I've led them into this," I whispered bitterly into Annabeth's ear. "I was supposed to be the leader. But I'm not. I've failed at protecting them."

Annabeth looked at me, surprise reflecting in her gray eyes.

"Percy, you haven't," she whispered. "There were just too many of the enemy. This couldn't have been changed. We'll get Nico and Hazel back. Promise."

I didn't tell her, but there was doubt throbbing at the bottom of my stomach.

"Sit down," Dumbledore announced wearily. "We need to talk. Harry, Ron, Hermione, there's a lot of things that we need you to know."

I glanced wildly at the others. Dumbledore was going to let it all loose. The wizards were going to know everything. Our home, the wars that we'd fought…Chiron's words to us on this mission. The reason why we came.

I sat down in the proffered red velvet chair. The room had definitely been accommodated for all the people present before the attack. Two chairs remained empty.

The "Golden Trio" looked pale and ashen, as if they were still in shock over what had happened. And they probably were. Frank's grief was starting to turn into a want for revenge, and I could see him practically heaving with the effort to not run out and try to get Hazel back. Vanessa still looked blank and lost from a distance, but her eyes had taken on a steely glint.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, pretty load for the old gheezer.

"Percy, can you please start? These people need to know."

I fished out a golden drachma from my pocket with sweating hands and jutted my palm to the ceiling. A gentle, mist-like spray streamed out and I tossed the coin in.

"Show me Chiron, trainer at Camp Half-Blood." My voice shook, and Annabeth patted my leg underneath the table with her hand. The vapor vortexed and glimmered until I could make out Chiron's bearded face.

"Chiron," I spoke up. The centaur looked up from the task of trying to convince a young Hermes camper that trying to put spiders in Mr. D's diet Coke was just a very thoughtful way to get fried.

"Percy? Is something up? What's happened?"

His eyes scanned us, looking for anything that could tell him about our storm-cloud mood. His eyes narrowed.

"Where is Hazel? Is she-where's Nico?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Everybody was staring at me, so I shut my mouth after trying to speak but only producing a few embarrassing squeaks that would've made Festus proud.

"Gone. They're both gone," Annabeth said quietly, staring at the floor. "There was an attack by the enemy. They took Nico and Hazel."

Chiron's face went totally ashen. In the background, Mr. D yawned at popped another Diet Coke. He seemed to have already finished the spider infested one and hadn't noticed. So much for some extra help from him.

I nervously cleared my throat.

"Well, anyways, we have to spill now. Like, spill, spill. Like, spill, spill, spill. Like –"

"Chiron, we need to tell the wizards the truth. Like now." Annabeth interrupted, kicking me under the table. I shut it.

Chiron bit his lip, and I could practically see the squeaky cogs in his head turning and…whatever else was in there. Harry and his friends looked totally weirded out, and I couldn't blame them. Ron's eyes were the size of hard-boiled eggs.

"The demigods came here for a reason," Chiron started slowly. The image wavered, and Hazel through an entire gold bar in. The image stretched wider, and glowed brighter.

"Dumbledore came to me with his…problem," Chiron explained. "The wizards cannot stand on their own in this war on their own. They would fail, even with the Boy-Who-Lived and Squirrel Head and Carrot Top."

Ron's eyes shrank down to their normal size.

"Dumbledore asked me to send some of my best warriors, the most powerful demigods." Chiron turned the angle of the image a little to face Harry and his friends completely.

"I understand that you think you can win on your own," He said gently. "But so far, that is not the case. The demigods are here to aid you in this phase of your war. Without them, you will fail. However, today, 2 of them were captured while protecting you. Your world will fall unless you get them back. Dumbledore here informed me that what Voldemort seeks is eternal life. And if _Nico_ is left in his hands, he can be very dangerous indeed. You need a quest, both wizards and demigods side by side in battle."

The whole room fell silent, broken occasionally by Fawkes the phoenix, cooing softly as he preened his feathers.

Chiron turned back toward the rolling hills of Camp Half-Blood.

"I have to go now," he said softly. Good luck. And you _must_ get Nico and hazel back. They are essential." He slashed a hand through the Iris message, and he was gone.


	10. Chapter 8

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO OR HPO (HARRY POTTER)! SORRY FOR THE REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! ACTION WILL BE COMING SOON!**

Chapter 8

Hermione's POV

I rifted through my stuff, trying to choose what to fit in the last few spaces of bag. The quest would start in the morning, and I really needed to get ready. When knocking started up on my door, I groaned in exasperation. It was probably Colin Creevey again. This time would be his 9th visit.

I cautiously creaked the door open, than fully opened it after I realized that it was Harry.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what? Make it quick, I'm packing. Like, actually packing while Ron's stuffing his bags with stuff like candy."

Harry hesitated, licking his lips nervously.

"I-I think this is all my fault," he started. "I mean, if it weren't for me, than the Death Eaters would never have come. Nobody would've gotten hurt. And Nico and Hazel would've never been captured. And have you seen Frank and Vanessa? I can see the demigods' quarters from my window. All the curtains are drawn and you can really see right inside it. They're really suffering."

"Harry, it's not your fault!" I said, horrified. "We couldn't have prevented this!"

Harry stormed over to my window and pulled back the thick, red and gold drapery. Sure enough, you could really see right through the windows of the demigods' quarters and even see the specific people in them.

Frank was clearly outlined in one of the windows with his face in his hands. He caught us looking and yanked down his curtain. Percy and Annabeth were in eachothers' arms comforting eachother. Percy looked pretty beat down and upset, like a taller, more muscular version of Harry minus the glasses. Vanessa and Piper were together. Nico's girlfriend was enraged, both hands clenched white around the hilt of her sword.

"Why does she look like that?" I whispered. "Why does she look so angry?"

"It's because she can't go on the quest," Harry explained. "She was chosen to defend the castle. Frank too. Dumbledore pulled them aside and told them that they should stay here, because they were affected the most by the captures. And that might weaken them in a battle."

I nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. And what is Ron packing?"

"Sweets. And a few clothes. And a few more candies. Another bag or two."

"Are you…bummed that you're not going to go on the quest?"

Harry hesitated, wringing his hands together and biting his lip. His eyebrows furrowed, and a crescent appeared on his face as he sucked in the side of his mouth.

"I really don't know," he started. "I mean, I understand that if I go, than I'm going to be captured. It's going to be all over. But then, this is the guy who MURDERED my parents and is terrorizing the whole country! I want a say in this. And I really deserve it!"

Harry sat down on the bed, breathing heavily.

"I should really go now. You need to get some rest for the quest tomorrow. Who's going again?"

"Me, Ron, Percy, and Annabeth."

Harry looked shocked. "That's it?!"

"Yep. We can't take you, obviously. Frank and Vanessa are out of the ruling. And besides, Jason and Piper have to stay behind to defend the school."

I turned around to face my wall clock.

"Well, I really should get to bed now, it's 11:30, and I want to get a good rest for the quest tomorrow. Even though I'm probably not going to be able to sleep."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense, I better supervise Ron with his packing. I'm getting pretty worried."

I nodded, taking one last look out of my window. The demigods' quarters were dark and shuttered. If they could rest for the night, so could I. Maybe."

I quickly pushed Harry out of my dorm door and closed it with a snap. My insides were churning and rolling like the lake outside when Percy played with it. Tomorrow, we were heading right into where the Death Eaters, and possibly Voldemort were headquartered. And we didn't even know where that was. Our only hope was that the demigods' would be able to trace them. It would be practically impossible.

**SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, IT WAS MORE LIKE A PROLOGUE FOR THE REAL QUEST! PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 9

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO OR HARRY POTTER! ENJOY! I KNOW THIS TOOK A REALLY LONG TIME AND I PROMISE TO START UPDATING MORE CONTINUOUSLY IN A MORE PREDICTABLE PATTERN.**

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

The past few days had been a total blur. First we had been transported to London and forced to go to a school named after pig pimples and where everyone wore dresses. Then we were forced to fight some more dress wearers. And now we were going to rescue Nico and Hazel from the same people. It was all about the dresses. Lovely.

"I think this is it," I announced quietly to the others. "I'm sure they're here. They have to be."

Ron/Carrot Top shrugged. "Alright." He tried his best to be confident, but he was pale and quivering with fear.

I took out Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it. The glow from the Celestial bronze brought out the old, wrought iron gates of the Riddle manor into sharper clarity. Sharper danger. Ron and Hermione took out their wands, even though I still couldn't see how that would help us fight against the Death Eaters. Annabeth's drakon bone sword was a shaft of cold moonlight.

"We can't afford to just push the gates open and walk through," she whispered. "We've already made a huge mistake, standing right in front of the main entrance. We have to take an indirect route."

"What about-" Hermione piped up.

"Shut it, I'm thinking."

Annabeth paced around for a little bit, than stopped and tried to peer over the thick, overgrown hedges.

"Percy, give me a lift," she said in a hushed voice."

I went over and wrapped my hands around her waist and hoisted her up so that she could see what was behind the weeds and choking vines. When I brought her back down, she had a satisfied, smug look on her face.

"Uh oh," I muttered softly underneath my breath.

"We'll go through the old lawn," Annabeth told us. "The overgrowth will be more than enough to hide us. And I saw a crumbled wall over there. It'd be easy enough to enter from there. If we had to break some of the stone down, the sound would be pretty minimal. It's already so weak and unstable."

"But how are we going to get to that crumbled wall without blundering and crashing everywhere. And I don't like the looks of those thorns."

Ron gulped. "Me neither."

"It's our only way in," Annabeth insisted, her gray eyes glowing. "We can't go in any other way. The direct route through those front doors would be virtual suicide. The other side's wall is still standing and covered with vines. Do you have a better suggestion?"

Hermione was silent.

I moved past the group and started slicing away at the thick, broken hedge. Soon, I had cleared a hole big enough to crawl under.

"Where's the Portkey?" Hermione hissed. "We need that in order to get back to the school."

"I have it."

Ron dug a small, inconspicuous brown pebble out of his pocket and placed it at the base of a nearby park bench. "There we go."

"I'll go first-scout ahead," I volunteered.

Annabeth pursed her lip worriedly.

"I'll be fine," I promised hastily before she went all nuts over me. "If there's anything out of the ordinary, I'll come out right away and call you, okay."

She nodded reluctantly.

"Stay safe, Seaweed Brain."

I crouched to the tough, knotted grass and pushed myself through the hole I had made. Almost immediately, I smashed face first into a thorn bush. When I winced, then immediately covered it up.

"Watch out, there's a thorn bush right there," I croaked out, wiping away blood from my cheek. "I crashed into it."

"We noticed," Annabeth shot back.

Once everyone was through and under, I continued to lead the way with Riptide, with Annabeth directing me to the crumbled wall.

"There's a sentry there, look," Annabeth whispered. Our heads whipped around, and I found that she was right. On an ivy choked balcony stood a lone Death Eater, his black robes swirling around him.

"Slow and steady," I hissed through clenched teeth. "If he see's us, we're all dead meat. And so are Nico and Hazel."

Carefully, we picked our way through the brush and overgrowth, interrupted only occasionally by the winces Ron gave out whenever he pricked himself on something.

Finally, we were at the ruins of the once fine, ornately carved West Wall. One step closer to Nico and Hazel, whatever condition they were in.

Annabeth ran her hand against the grimy stone bricks, then her arm disappeared into blackness.

"We're lucky," she murmured, pulling her hand out. There's already a hole here. Big enough for all of us to get in at once. I'm surprised they didn't think to guard this vantage point."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ron put in, surprisingly. "Lets go."

I stepped in first, with Riptide as a guide. The soft golden glow lit up the badly damaged surroundings. The house had once been glorious and expensive looking, but now it was just sad. The rich maroon and gold leaf imprinted wallpaper was now stained and faded and torn. The gold was just a few specks here and there. The hardwood floor had rotten away and paintings were badly scratched.

We kept on going through the ruined hallway until we reached the vestibule. Old, rickety iron and Italian marble stairs curved to one landing once richly furnished.

"Extra quiet guys," Annabeth whispered. "They hear us, and this will be all for nothing."

We started climbing the stairs, but I could already tell we were making to much noise. Something wet was smeared on the steps, and I didn't want to know what it was.

Hermione raised her wand and mumbled, "Muffliato," with one hand cupped over her mouth. Instantly, our footsteps went silent and Ron's heavy breathing wasn't making any more of those annoying wheezing noises.

When we start climbing the stairs, Ron starts holding on to the iron railing. It shuddered and creaked under his hand. Then all of a sudden, a piece twisted off and spiraled down the ground.

It almost seemed like slow motion. The rusted iron plummeted to the cracked tile floor, dust swirling everywhere. Once it hit the ground, the entire quest would be totally over. Nico and Hazel would die. Then I noticed the glimmering dark puddles that had seeped through the tile cracks. I willed it to rise up in the air and it caught the railing noiselessly just in time. Another millisecond, and we would have been chased by angry swarms of Death Eaters. Moonlight shone on the excess liquid on the tile, and we all stumbled back, thankfully silently due to Hermione's charm.

The dark, smooth liquid was blood, dark red and reflecting the moon. Demigod blood. And lying neatly in another stray splash of it was a tiny, glittering flash of silver. Nico's ring. And nearby, Hazel's spatha, twisted and broken

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! DON'T WORRY, I LOVE YOU GUYS. ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU A CLIFFHANGER**


	12. Chapter 10

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO OR HARRY POTTER! SO SORRY FOR THE LAST CLIFFHANGER! I JUST COULDN'T RESIST! ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

Hermione's POV

I immediately felt pretty sick. For somebody to lose that much blood, they would be badly wounded, if not dead. Gingerly, I lifted my shoes from the crumbled stairs. The soles came up scarlet.

"At least we have a trail to follow," Annabeth muttered grimly. Her lips were in a tight gray line, and her brow was furrowed with worry. "A blood trail."

Percy looked stunned as if this really wasn't happening. Nico and Hazel really could be dead right now, considering the amount on the vestibule floor. Now with the extra droplets and smears on the staircase and a blood trail, the situation seemed even more dire.

"We have to move faster," Percy determined. "We're racing for their lives now. We can't afford to waste any time."

Quickly, but quietly, the four of us raced up the stairs, the warm glow from Percy's sword diverging a chilling, blood trail. On one burnt wall lay a bloody handprint, as if someone had leaned on their for some support, even if it was only for a moment. Annabeth stepped over and studied it.

"The print's too thick and, and the fingers are slightly longer, but sturdier than Hazel's," Annabeth mused. "This is Nico's."

Percy stared at it in horror, than placed his unmarked, smooth hand over the one made up of crusted blood. Something seemed to have snapped in him. When he turned his face back to us, his eyes were burning with rage.

"Come on," he growled. "We can't let them stay here."

I followed behind Annabeth as she and her boyfriend ran silently through the watermarked hallway, following the smears of blood.

"Don't you think they would've posted guards outside wherever Nico and Hazel are?" I whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth hesitated.

"No, I don't think so," she said slowly while still moving. "Looking at all this blood, they'd be too weak to run far. The two of them wouldn't even make it halfway down this hall. There's no need to."

"_Stop_."

I skidded to a halt, then peered around Annabeth's shoulder. The blood trail had stopped aruptedly near a heavy iron door which was more rust than real metal. Percy carefully placed his ear to the cold material, and as he did, we could start hearing soft, raspy breaths, tiny winces of pain.

"They're in here," he whisper-yelled. He drew Riptide and chose a rusty area near the bottom of the door. Within seconds, he had carved a tiny peekhole.

"Nico, Hazel?"

A relieved cry, quickly muffled sounded, and something crawled to the hole. Within seconds, Hazel's golden eyes were visible. A nasty gash was gaping on her cheek, but she was strong enough to make contact.

"How did you find us?" she rasped. "How?"

"Never mind that," Percy replied gruffly. We need to get you out."

Hazel shook her head.

"There's just no way. If you try to open it, it's noise is too loud. If you cut it down, the iron will fall down on my side. The sound will bring everyone running here."

"Hazel, we're counting on you," Annabeth said. "Is Nico fit to help in any way possible?"

"I don't even know if he'll live." A tear coursed down Hazel's grimy cheek like a drop of crystal. "He's too badly injured."

"We'll get him out," Annabeth promised. "Hazel, when we cut the door down, you need to control it. You need to lower it down softly with your powers. If not, Nico dies."

There was silence.

"All right, I'll try," Hazel said quietly.

"Ron, Hermione, stay on lookout," Percy ordered. I nodded and took up my post, my wand in front of me while they cut the door down. As soon as it fell, it levitated and floated slowly to the floor, landing without a sound. Immediately, we all rushed inside.

Hazel was huddled against a dark, unmoving shape on the floor-her brother. Percy slowly went to him and carefully lay him on his back to assess his injuries.

It was horrible. Dark red was trickling from his cold lips and down his neck like rain going down the glass of a window. His torso had been stabbed at least four times, a huge blood loss. And his left leg was broken, with shards of bone breaking through the skin. His once handsome face was scarlet with his blood, and he was basically unrecognizable. Vanessa was going to freak.

Percy slipped out a vial of golden liquid but Hazel gripped his arm.

"No more, no more. I already gave as much as his body could handle. If you give him anymore, he'll burn up."

I peeked curiously at the bottle, but Percy had already put it away.

"We're going to have to carry him out," he determined in a low voice. And we need to get him back to the school fast. He's already so close to death…"

I came forward and grasped Hazel's hand, pulling her up and letting her lean on me. She looked up gratefully and squeezed my hand the hardest she could.

"Me, you, we'll be sitting in the hospital wing soon, all clean and treated with your brother," I whispered in her ear. Hazel let out a sob.

Percy, Annabeth, and Ron, were carrying Nico who was unconscious. More blood dripped down their fingers. Percy was right. Nico really was so close to death.

"I can see another way out," Annabeth whispered. "An easier way."

She turned to Hazel and looked directly into her eyes.

"The Portkey-don't ask what is- is a small brown pebble. Do you think you can summon that? We can't reach it in time."

Hazel held out her palm, and immediately, a little brown stone zoomed into her hand.

"Get everyone's hand on it!" Annabeth warned. "A few seconds left."

Together, we all joined hands on the Portkey. Hazel reached over and adjusted her brothers limp, bloodstained hand on it. I felt the flash just as the first Death Eater rounded the corner.

**PLZ REVIEW! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	13. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT SO FAR! WOOHOO, 11TH CHAPTER ALREADY! WOW! AND 31 REVIEWS, PLUS OVER 6000 READS! U GUYZ ARE AWESOME!**

Chapter 11

Percy's POV

I landed on a cricket. There, simple. I landed on a cricket. The grounds of Hogwarts were littered with the chirping bugs, and it was just my luck that I was the one who squished one. Apparently, Ron had too, there were 3 of them stuck in his carrot hair. Hazel was trembling in the grass that was already reddening with her brother's blood.

Lights flickered around us as Dumbly-dore and some nurse woman hurried out carrying lanterns. I felt like what Hazel must feel on boats, and what Frank felt whenever he ate cheese or ice cream.

The nurse lady carefully turned Nico over, her fingers smearing with dark red. She tutted with her puckered mouth and conjured a stretcher that slowly lifted itself down. Once Nico was secured we set off. Annabeth took out the vial of nectar I had for Nico and had me gulp it down. The result was instantaneous. My vision cleared, and I no longer felt like a Frank piñata that rained cheese and milk and ice cream.

Frank and Vanessa followed by Jason and Piper ran out. Behind them was a buzzing sphere with Leo's face over video chat on it. A miniature, Leo version of Buford. Just what we needed.

Frank barreled past Dumbly-dore who fell flat on his face in Frank's wake. He wrapped his arms around Hazel, and she immediately fell into them for comfort, trying to forget everything that had just happened. Vanessa kept on getting nudged away by nurse lady's poofy skirt. Finally she got around her and got a good look at her boyfriend's injuries. She dropped to the ground and stroked his bloody hair, bits of magic starting to suture some of the cuts and bruises on his face, the blood siphoning of his hair.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and stared me down.

"You did what you could," she whispered. "You brought them to safety. The others can handle it now. What you need is some rest."

Her wide gray eyes pleaded with me, her blond curls almost glowing in the light of the lanterns. Her hair smelled like lemon soap.

"All right…" I reluctantly agreed.

"Good." She gave me a light kiss on the cheek that sent tingles throughout my face. "Let's go now."

By now, all the others were starting to head back to the castle with us, Leo's videochat orb circling around Dumbly-dore's head.

"So magical Santa…" Leo babbled from the tiny screen. "How'd you get a big ol' beard like that? Is it to hide your scrawniness? Does a beard hide scrawniness? Hey, you think I should grow one, huh, huh?"

"And Leo will be Leo…" I murmured in Annabeth's ear. Her head bobbed up and down.

Our footsteps echoed hollowly against the ancient stone floor as all of us entered the castle. Nurse-lady and Dumbly-dore veered off with Nico's stretcher and Vanessa followed them. Hazel's feet started stumbling after them too, but Frank caught her and started carrying her bridal style to the demigod quarters. She didn't argue and immediately fell asleep.

"I should go too," I whispered in Annabeth's ear. She stared at me, than at the receding figures of the people going to the hospital wing.

"Alright, but I'm going with you."

"But you need to rest!" I protested.

Annabeth playfully punched me in the arm. "That's what I told you Seaweed Brain. But you didn't listen. We're even this way."  
>The two of us quickly ran to catch up with Dumbly-dore and the nurse lady. They'd picked up the pace now, realizing the critical condition Nico was in. Dumbly-dore waved his wand at the wrought bronze doors and they opened automatically, revealing a hall filled with crisply made cots and white curtained windows. Nurse lady moved Nico onto one of the cots and beckoned to Vanessa.<p>

"Keep on healing those bruises and scratched," she said brusquely. "It'll help."

Nico's chest was now barely rising and falling, his skin already growing cold. It was like he was dying and clinging to life at the same time. Eerie.

Vanessa's pale hands were working their magic again, closing up one of the stab wounds, cleaning up the blood around it. The gaping wound fused together to the surface, until it closed up. The newly healed skin was unmarked and perfect. It seemed that nothing had gashed it in the first place.

Nurse lady returned with a roll of white bandages, some rags, and a basin of cool water. She tossed the square of cloth to Vanessa and pushed the water basin her way.

"Clean him up," she ordered. "Get all the blood out of the way. That'll make everything easier."

Annabeth took a rag from its stack and dipped it in the water, crystal drops glistening against her hands. She started wiping dried blood from Nico's bare chest, and the cloth was soon caked with it. She dipped it in the water again. Swirls of red spread out like watercolor.

"What are we going to do about his leg, Nurse Lady?" I piped up. She glared at me.

"It's Madam Pomfrey," she snapped. "And don't worry, I'll take care of it."

She instantly started splinting it, doing some kind of weird wand magic to take care of the bone fragments that had torn the skin.

"Percy?"

Annabeth was standing at my side, a bloodstained rag clenched so tightly in her fingers that her knuckles were white.

"We have to stop this." Her voice was cold, quiet, calculating…deadly. "We can't go on like this any further? What if there's another kidnapping? Those people won't survive. I'm sure of it."

"What do we do?" My voice was hollow and defeated.

She started at me intensely with her gray whirlpools.

"They're not going to bring the battle to us this time," she growled. "We bring it to them."

**OOH, THE FINALY STRIKE IS COMING VERY SOON!**


	14. Chapter 12

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO OR HARRY POTTER! ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

Hermione's POV

I woke up to bright sunlight filtering in through a partially open window, highlighting the crimson blossoms that had appeared along with a crystal vase. A small flash of silver entered through the corner of my eye. My head turned toward it, my sore neck screaming in protest.

Vanessa was trimming off the wilted leaves of the scarlet bouquet with a slender knife. Something the same color as the flowers was dried and crusted on the blade. It seemed that she hadn't cleaned it since the battle.

"Oh, you're awake," she said impassively, not looking up from her task. "Madam Pomfrey made you stay here for shock. You kind of blacked out or something like that."

She set her knife down with a clatter, and some dried blood fell of the blade and onto my bedside table. She looked as same as ever, midnight hair, dark eyes, like nothing had happened in the last few days.

"How's Nico? I ask. "And Hazel?"

Vanessa picked up her knife again and started polishing off the dried blood with a white rag.

"He'll live."

"Is that all?" I queried.

"Well, would you like to know more?" she muttered. "As soon as you're fit, try to come to Dumbledore's office. We're having a meeting soon."

She stuck her knife among the bunch of crimson flowers and stalked away, her twin sabers also uncleaned. She looked so out of place with the clean, bright room that spoke of warmth and comfort. More like the opposite.

I slowly cast off the thin hospital wing blanket and heaved myself out of the cot. An equally flimsy hospital gown covered me, and gratitude rushed through me as I saw a black robe, all folded up and neat on my bedside table. I spread it out on the cool stone floor of hospital wing and proceeded to brush dried blood out of it and I sighed when I felt it drape over my cold shoulders.

Vanessa was still in the hospital wing, several beds away, tending her boyfriend. She was coaxing some water into him and shielding him from my view.

I cleared my throat.

"Dumbledore's office, right?"

Vanessa whipped around, her dark hair flying through the air. "Yeah. Dumbledore's."

I finally got a good look at Nico when Vanessa's body wasn't blocking him. His face was a little more pallid than usual, and he wasn't moving, but his breathing seemed easier, and the feel of the air around them was relaxed. At least they'd finally gotten the bleeding to stop.

Vanessa turned to him again and stroked his cold cheek.

"You go on ahead," she whispered. "I'll be there soon."

I bit my lip and pushed open the wrought metal doors, my footsteps echoing strangely in the hallway. All the windows were barred for some reason, and new security paintings had been put up.

I blinked in confusion. I didn't go to sleep in the hospital wing. I'd gone straight to the Gryffindor common room. After that though, I didn't remember anything.

Lost in my thoughts, I rounded a corner aimlessly and got the wind knocked out of me when a cyclone of cinnamon curls and teakwood skin rolled through me. With shrieks from both of us, we both toppled to the stone flooring in a heap.

"Sorry, sorry," Hazel puffed. "I need to go see my brother before the war meeting."

"Well why aren't you in the hospital wing?" I asked curiously. "I mean, after what happened last night, you should've been in there."

Hazel shrugged

"Frank carried me up to the demigod quarters, remember? I just want to see how Nico's doing."

I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Vanessa's with him right now, I'm on my way to the meeting in Dumbledore's office. How long will it take you to see him?"

Hazel looked shocked.

"Nobody told me about any meeting? When is it?"

"Right now."

Hazel pursed her lips, looking longingly at the hospital wing doors. Her thumbs twiddled together as she tried to think.

"Vanessa's with him, right?" she asked. "And the meeting's right now, correct?"

I nodded fervently.

"Then I'll go with you," Hazel sighed. "I guess he'll be okay under her care. And I have some information to share with everybody. That'll be pretty valuable."

I slung an arm around Hazel's shoulder and started guiding her to the way to Dumbledore's office. The security paintings around us glared and hissed, mouths ready to start and alarm call.

"Do you at least know what condition he's in right now?" Hazel piped up halfway to Dumbledore's office.

"He looked a lot better. His breathing's easier, and they finally got the bleeding to stop. I think he was sleeping when I last saw him," I answered. "He'll be fine."

Harry was waiting for us at the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Thank gods," he started. "We've been waiting for you."

His gaze flitted from me to Hazel.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were in the hospital wing."

"Oh, I'm fine," Hazel said. "The others gave me some nectar and let me sleep. I'm okay now."

"Didn't you eat some of that…stuff when you were imprisoned with Nico?" I asked.

Hazel shook her head, the cinnamon and gold curls rustling like falling leaves.

"I used it all up on Nico. Technically, there were seven stab wounds, but…"

Harry yelled, "Lemon Drops!" to break the tension. We both shoved Hazel up the steps and into Dumbledore's office.

The other demigods, plus Ron were already assembled at a long table set up in the middle of the room. All of their weapons were out, and Nico's dark blade, retrieved and newly cleaned was lying on the tabletop. Ron looked terrified. He had a good reason to.

Frank offered Hazel a chair and added an extra cushion. She sat down in it gratefully and drummed her fingers on the table.

"So what's the plan?" Jason asked? "Attack or defend?"

"Chiron sent you to help us," Dumbledore spoke up. "And you have been a great asset, and I believe that we have more physical power than Voldemort and his followers. However, they have their numbers."

"Brownies aren't going to settle this, right?" Leo piped up.

"During our imprisonment," Hazel spoke up, her voice trembling slightly. "I overheard something. They're going to attack again. Get Harry and as many captives to barter with as they could. A week from today." Her voice shook again. "A week from today."

I felt sick, my heart beating so loudly I was sure that everyone could hear it. _A week from today…_Hogwarts and everyone in it was still recovering from the 1st attack. We would barely stand a chance on the second wave.

"Do you know what the Death Eaters wanted from you?" Piper coaxed, putting a little charmspeak in her voice. I blinked, my head was getting a little foggy.

"Oh, they didn't want anything from me," Hazel replied. "They took me and Nico because we were children of Pluto and Hades. And what was it that Voldemort wanted?"

"Immortality," Harry put in.

Hazel nodded.

"They didn't know that I only controlled riches and the earth. They thought I had power over the dead like Nico. But once they found out that I couldn't, they sort of left me alone. But they tortured him right in front of me. They thought he had the power to you know…"

Nobody said a word. They didn't have to.

"How is he now?" Calypso asked soothingly. "Is he better?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't get the chance to check on him. I asked Hermione and she said he did look a little more well off now." I nodded to the small crowd.

"Well, offense is out of the question now," Annabeth put in, breaking the tension. "We have to start putting in reinforcements today. And start practicing a battle plan."

Dumbledore nodded.

"That would be wise."

"All students under Year 5 should be evacuated," Jason said. "Is there anywhere that they can go?"

Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, I never told anyone about this, but there's always the Room of Requirement. It would stretch out and be big enough for all the people that are going to have to fit in there. It'll supply anything that they need. It would be perfect."

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"It starts now."


End file.
